


Better Than Breathing

by raregloves



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Shower Sex, Sweet & Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raregloves/pseuds/raregloves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wants to be consumed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Pair: Sherlock/Moriarty. Prompt: Shower sex? Consentual, pretty please?

He was being a show-off and he knew it. But he enjoyed being a show-off, and he knew Jim enjoyed watching, so why on earth not?  
  
Sherlock ground the shampoo into his curls, lathering them up, making a point of dragging his fingers through them over and over. Everybody liked his hair. And rightfully so, as he put rather a lot of work into it.  
  
The hot water was delicious on his skin. He was going a little pink, but that didn’t matter. It wasn’t hot enough to burn him. Sherlock arched his back a little, letting the shampoo run down his spine.  
  
Somewhere in the bathroom behind him Jim was watching. He imagined how Jim would be standing, hands held behind his back to stop himself from pawing at his growing erection. Dark eyes roaming over Sherlocks body.  
  
He washed out the rest of the shampoo, closing his eyes. He made sure he was turned slightly towards where Jim would be standing, just enough that Jim could see that he was half hard already.  
  
Jim chuckled loudly enough to be heard over the water. Sherlock loved Jims voice. It was without doubt the most versatile voice he’d ever heard- sweet as honey, hard as stone.  
  
Sherlock turned to look. Jim was sliding off his dressing gown (he preferred fluffy ones, Sherlock preferred silk) and dropping it on the floor. There was a delicious smile playing around his mouth.  
  
Sherlock stepped aside as Jim climbed in, letting him have the bulk of the hot water. Jim sighed, tipping his head back and reaching for Sherlock simultaneously. His hands rested on Sherlocks hips.  
  
Steam rose up around them, creating the illusion of isolation. Sherlock couldn’t even see the bathroom door handle, and didn’t want to. Seeing Jim was immensely more important.  
  
He picked up the soap and rubbed it over Jims shoulders, chest and stomach. His muscles twitched a little at the slippery touch before relaxing. His skin was soapy and shockingly smooth under Sherlocks fingers.  
  
Jim started to sway a little bit. He often did that when he was feeling content, as if he was hearing beautiful music inside his head and had to move to it. Perhaps that was what was happening, after all? It didn’t seem impossible.  
  
He squirted some shampoo onto his palm and rubbed it into Jims smooth, dark hair. His height advantage was useful here- Jim barely had to bend his head for Sherlock to have full access. His hair was everything Sherlocks had never been: smooth, controllable. He ran his nails very lightly up the back of Jims neck, making him sigh. Sherlock felt his own cock twitch, but he ignored it.   
  
Gently, he made Jim take a step back, giving him more space. The shower was large enough for this, but only just. Sherlock moved to his knees, his eyes now level with Jims wet cock. It was hard already, from watching Sherlock soap himself down.  
  
He put his hands on Jims arse, each hand taking a cheek, and squeezed. In response Jims hands came to rest in his hair, getting tangled up in his wet curls. Sometimes Sherlock didn’t touch Jim at all when he sucked him off, letting his mouth be the only point of contact. Today, however, he wanted to feel Jims skin under his hands, Jims cock inside his mouth, Jims hands in his hair. He wanted to feel consumed.  
  
Sherlock took the leaking tip of Jims cock into his mouth and sucked on it, drawing the taste of him into his mouth. He looked up. Jim was flushed, his eyes black, looking down at Sherlock adoringly. Encouraged, Sherlock slid his tongue forwards, lapping ever so slowly at the slit. Jims fingers tightened a little in his hair.  
  
He closed his eyes, concentrating only on what he could feel. Jims fingers, tight in his hair. Jims cock, sliding past his lips, easing into his mouth slowly, slowly. Sherlock flattened his tongue, pressed it up, felt Jims hips shake with a suppressed forwards jerk.  
  
Sherlock hummed, encouraging him to move, knowing the way his throat vibrated would be another layer of sensation. Jim exhaled, Sherlock moaned again, drawing him in deeper. His mouth felt full. The tip of Jims cock was tickling the back of his throat, toying with his gag reflex. But Sherlock had that reflex well under his control.  
  
He hollowed his cheeks, sucking, pulling his head backwards so his tongue slid against Jims flesh, then moved forwards again, taking him deeper, feeling Jims pubic hair against the tip of his nose. Jim moaned. He started to move his hips, shallowly thrusting forwards. Sherlock breathed through his nose, keeping his lips over his teeth, the pressure of his tongue steady.  
  
‘Sherlock,’ Jim panted, ‘I want, fuck, I need to move-’  
  
Sherlock squeezed Jims arse in encouragement, pulling his hips closer, opening his mouth as wide as he possibly could. He might be drooling, but he couldn’t know, his face was still wet from the spray coming from the shower.  
  
Jims moved harder against him now, his hips pressing close, grinding into Sherlocks face. Sherlock felt the tight curls of Jims public hair press hard into his nose, but he could still breathe, could still moan, eyes closed in desperate ecstasy, at the feeling of Jim coming undone inside his mouth, and the sounds Jim made- high, keening, sharp sounds of unrestrained want.  
  
Sherlock sucked harder, moaned, slid his tongue around him as best he could considering how little room there was in his mouth- Jim cried out his name, hands pulling at his hair, and came. Sherlock felt his cock twitch inside his mouth, felt his come hit the back of his throat, and he swallowed reflexively. Jims whole body was shaking as if he would fall over. Sherlock wrapped his arms around Jims hips despite the awkward angle, hugging him, keeping his mouth on his cock until it was entirely soft inside his mouth.  
  
Then, and only then did he pull away. Jim looked down at him, eyes wide. Sherlock smiled. The look of adoration on Jims face was perfect, and he dedicated it to his Mind Palace at once as he staggered to his feet.  
  
‘You’re amazing,’ Jim said, kissing him. ‘That was amazing.’  
  
‘I know,’ Sherlock said, grinning. ‘You’re amazing too.’

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me a prompt on my tumblr- I love rare pair fic :)
> 
> raregloves.tumblr.com


End file.
